The Devil's new toy
by Angel of black and white
Summary: Is similar to Maid sama but totally different story line and characters. All are OCs. Anyway Yoshino Mizuki is the School President of Hikari High. She is completely oblivious when it comes to love. To make it worse, Tachibana Miyabi, the no.1 hottie of Hikari High has an interest in her, and only her and Mizuki hates him. One day at work something goes wrong. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Unexpected **

"Aish! I'm going to be late for school!" I yelled as I sprinted 100 km/hr towards Hikari High school. _I'm never going to make it…the teachers will hang me! I'm the school president for Pete's sake! _I thought as my puffing became more vigorous and aggressive. My long brown hair flew behind me as I ran, my dark brown eyes focused on the streets ahead. _Thank God I'm a long distance runner…Just in time_ I smiled, sweat dripping down my forehead and panting like I ran for miles. "Oi, you over there!" a low, loud and familiar voice called to me. I glanced over to where I heard the voice from to stare right at Hikari's 'No.1 hot guy' Tachibana Miyabi, the person I hated most. His long blond bangs covered the top half of his eyes which were strangely a beautiful scarlet colour. "Oh, It's just Prez," he smirked at me, "didn't expect the school prez to be late, tsk tsk." Glaring at him I grumbled, _why is he here? He never is and when he is, he is such a pain in my backside_, "shut up slacker, I happen to run into something which caused me to stumble at bit, that's all," I retorted still glaring at him. "Excuses, excuses. Prez, it's not good to lie..." Miyabi smiled. "Hurry up you or we'll both be told off!" I yelled as I sprinted to class. "Yes of course my lady!" he yelled back as he hopped off the wall.

"Sorry sensei for being late!" I said as I walked into the classroom, trailing me was Miyabi. The girls starting squealing and blushing when he walked passed them to his desk which was next to the window and next to mine. The teacher accepted my apology and I sat down at my table, preparing for lessons. During maths, the idiot fell asleep.

During English, he ate his lunch

During P.E., he spent his time up in a tree listening to music

Lastly during the study lessons he stared at me for the whole time.

I wondered to myself as why he hasn't gotten told off yet. The idiot didn't even try to hide the fact that he was so obvious. He even offered me some of his lunch while I was reading a passage to the class. I wondered _what would an idiot like him do in life other than be a bum? oh well his loss._

The bell went for end of the school day and I ran out of the classroom because I have work after. I work as a waitress at a café because it was fun and good pay. Also the people there were really nice and caring. Time passed by and I was in my last 10 minutes when a group of boys walked in and plonked themselves at a table. _Great, just great. When I thought I was about to go, these types of people had to walk in. Guess I'll have to get their orders. _"Hello, what would you like," I said with a smile to hide my frustration. "What do you guys want?" the boy in the middle asked the others. "SODA!" they all yelled. "yeah, sorry could you get all 6 of us sodas please?" that guy asked. _Wow these guys aren't what they seemed like, guess I was wrong_. "Sure, is there anything else?" I asked politely, this time smiling for real. "nah, that's all, thanks," another said.

I brought out their drinks shortly after, all of them thanking me. As I turned to leave, one grabbed my wrist and hard as well. "hey, I was wondering, want to sit with us?" a chestnut haired boy said still holding onto my wrist. "no, sorry I've still got work," I lied. "sweetheart, don't be shy, we don't bite," the middle guy said, all smirking and toying with me. Now I was pissed because they all reminded me of that Baka Miyabi. "I thought I said I'M BUS…" I was cut off by a quick blur which slammed onto the table. I looked down to see a masculine hand. "Hey, I believe this belongs to me," a voice from my right shoulder said, aggressive sounding, "she is mine so leave her alone, only I get to tease her." I turned to see Miyabi hunched over me like a lion over its kill. He grabbed my hand and walked out of the café, leaving the group confused and shocked. "Oi, Prez, I saved you, you should be grateful," Miyabi said with a smug look and his eyes peered into mine. "I didn't ask to be saved, besides, how did you know where I work, Stalker!" I yelled looking away, "besides I have to change out of my uniform, and I had everything under control until you showed up!" he gave me a oh-really-now look as he said, " Prez I believe your definition of under control is totally different from mine," I quickly replied, "Hey I know what I'm doing," and walked back to the café, leaving Miyabi alone. _Jeez this guy, he annoys me so much. Acting all smug all the time. What a douche!_ I entered the café to find everyone gone. _What the hell? Where is everyone?_ I thought as I wondered around. I ducked into the kitchen to find everything trashed and destroyed yet nobody here. _Was there a robbery or something? This place looks terrible._

Crash!

I turned around picking up a chair as I walked into the storage room. Now I wasn't stupid to say 'hello?' like in movies where the girl would get attacked as soon as she said that, so I kept quiet. As I walked slowly towards the door, I heard speaking, or something like speaking. Raspy voices, "_where is it? Filth, the Lord asked you something," _I heard a groan like someone was in pain. Peering through the hole in the door frame I saw two black figures and my boss all bruised up and beaten on the floor. Without thinking I rushed to confront the figures when a hand covered my mouth and the other knocked me out. Before everything went black I heard a hair lifting scream as my boss' groans went silent.

**End chapter 1**

**Hey, this is my first ever fanfic although I'm not sure of what really. I thought of this when I was reading a manga* although the only thing similar is the fact that the main character is a girl and the school president of her school. The person that she dislikes is hot, sexy and to her a jerk. Also the fact that she works in a café. Also please don't judge and give me feed back about what went well and what didn't. Thank you!**

***if you're wondering, yes it is Kaichou wa maid sama or the school prez is a maid.**


	2. Chapter 2 Strangers

**Chapter 2-Strangers**

_I crept down the dark hallway as I followed the darkness. "No! I don't know what you're talking about! Leave!" A voice, familiar, frightened, alone. Peering into the crack, figures looming over someone, helpless. Boss! I thought I need to save her. My body wouldn't move, No, I must save her. Struggling is futile; my body becomes numb as I saw a flash of silver come crashing down on my boss. "Now, the little kitten hiding is next!" as the figures lunged at the door._

"Argh!" I wake up screaming, sweating and scared. The light blinded me. _A shrine?_ I thought, _no way, I was at work whe…_My head felt so heavy. I looked around, it was clean and smelt, familiar. "Prez, you finally wake. Man I knew you were lazy but this took it to a whole new level," I recognised that voice instantly. As I opened my mouth to yell at the jerk, a sharp pain went through my body, forcing me to close my mouth. "Ah I forgot to say, you shouldn't move around, your body is still recovering," he said, almost like he cared, "I'll go get some water for you, don't move. Wait, you can't anyway," he chuckled as he left the room.

I was left there feeling helpless and humiliated as I waited for him to come back. I started to drift to sleep when…

BANG!

My eyes shot open instantly as I looked around to see what it was. A guy standing at the window, shards of glass everywhere gazed down on me, refusing to look away. I knew he was probably curious as to why a girl like me was here and he obviously wasn't like normal guys because

He was wearing a shirt which was ripped to shreds, showing his torso and thousands of scars everywhere,

His ebony black hair shone in the sunlight with hints of purple at the tips and

The colour of his eyes were rivalling Miyabi's scarlet as they were a piercing purple which reflected almost sadness.

"Jeez Prez, you cause so much trouble," Miyabi walked in just as the stranger collapsed next to me on the bed. Miyabi started to tremble, most likely of anger or something, "Oi Reiji!" he paused, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING!" Miyabi shouted as he pushed Reiji off the bed. "Hey," was all Reiji said before he fell asleep again. "You son of a…" Miyabi started mumbling as I looked at him, he looked like a demon, which actually for once scared me. "Uh..Uh..Mi..ya..bi.." I stuttered as I reached for the cup of water in his hands. He sighed smiling again, "Prez you never listen, no more talking." As he handed me the water which surprisingly was not poisoned he spilled some on my arm. Before I could wipe it off, he grabbed me wrist and licked the water off. I made a sound which was meant to be a squeal of shock and he smirked at me, "what a wonderful reaction Prez, I didn't think you could make a sound like that," I punched him in the head which caused a bump to grow.

An arm wrapped around me from behind as someone whispered in my ear, "So, then you must be Mizuki," I froze as those stunning purple eyes looked at me. Reiji had woken up and was cuddling me like a teddy bear. "Hands off bastard, Mizuki is mine," Miyabi growled as the two glared at each other. "Miyabi what a pleasant surprise, you're here," Reiji said yawning after. "Duh, fool this is my house," Miyabi said , his tone getting more aggressive. "Last time I checked, Senpai said this was for the four of us to share, unless your stupid brain has already forgotten. Typical Miyabi," Reiji said. _These two are getting on my nerves, if I could speak right now, I would smack them both in the head and tell them to Shut the Hell up!_ I thought as their voices started to get louder and louder. They continued to argue until I had absolutely enough. I smacked the table, cracking it in half and stormed out the room, both men shocked and speechless.

I walked into the garden to find the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Two rows of fully grown and blooming cherry blossoms which followed a path to what looked like a never ending stream of petals falling. Sitting at a pond in the corner was someone, the person had long white hair which flowed in the wind and a beautiful voice filled the air. "_In the mountains, in the trees, lived a princess far away, she was beautiful beyond imagine and her name was…_Who's there? Show yourself!" the person demanded but the voice gentle like the petals falling. I tried to speak but remembered I couldn't. So I step out to see a young man with silver eyes which gleamed. He looked very gentle just as I suspected, although this place had weirdos everywhere. "Oh, Mizuki Chan, I'm afraid you don't know me…yet but my name is Yuki just Yuki." I drew in the dirt _Nice to meet you Yuki_ even though I was worried as to why he already knew my name like Reiji.

"Mizuki!" Miyabi yelled as he rushed outside, "Damn so even Yuki is after her," Miyabi scowled as he grabbed my wrist. "stop causing so much trouble, or I'll have to punish you," he smiled as his face got closer. I pushed him away as a hand grabbed my other wrist. I pulled away as soon as it touched me because it was cold like ice. "I'm sorry Mizuki Chan, I must have scared you," Yuki said as he brushed my face with his hand, eyes filled with anticipation of how I was going to react. Automatically I slapped his hand away and shoved Miyabi out of the way as I sprinted to the fence and jumped it. _Why didn't I do this before, heh, Idiot._ I thought to myself as I ran down the street to my house. I fumbled for my keys as I unlocked the door and ran to the security of my bedroom, only to find a red haired boy sitting on the floor listening to music with his eyes closed. I stumbled back and fell on my butt as I thought, _what the hell, what is happening to me, first the 3 creeps at that shrine or whatever and now a weirdo sleeping in my room. _I went to tap on his shoulder when I was pushed to the floor with this guy on top of me. His pitch black eyes stared into mine, it felt like he had pierced through my soul. Whoever he was, he was strong enough to keep me pinned to the floor, "Heh, so you've finally here…

Mizuki…"

**End Chapter 2**

**Yay, completed chapter 2. Please review and give me advice to how I could improve and what I did well. Hope you really enjoyed this, if not please tell me so I can improve it next chapter. Thank you very much.**


	3. Chapter 3-knowledge

**Chapter 3 – knowledge**

**I would like to thank Jui2014 and percabeth8 for their support because this is my first fanfic and these two have made me feel like this wasn't a total failure. So thank you for your support and everyone should as go read theirs! and mine of course ;)**

**Recap:**

I unlocked the door and ran to the security of my bedroom, only to find a red haired boy sitting on the floor listening to music with his eyes closed. I stumbled back and fell on my butt as I thought, _what the hell, what is happening to me, first the 3 creeps at that shrine or whatever and now a weirdo sleeping in my room. _I went to tap on his shoulder when I was pushed to the floor with this guy on top of me. His pitch black eyes stared into mine; it felt like he had pierced through my soul. Whoever he was, he was strong enough to keep me pinned to the floor, "Heh, so you've finally here…

Mizuki…"

**Back to the present:**

"Get off me! And GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! How did you even get in?" I yelled as I desperately tried to get him off. Although it seems my struggling was entertaining him, so with all of my energy, using my Taekwondo skills (yes I do Taekwondo), I was able to shove him off as I ran outside and closed the door putting a chair at the door to make sure he didn't get out. I ran to the entrance where I had left my phone to call the police. Suddenly someone snatched my phone and laughed. "HAHA, you're stronger than I thought, but stupid because you forgot you have a window in your room, nice try though," the red head laughed as he grabbed my wrist and tried to what it looked like, kiss me. "Help, Miyabi," I whispered, hoping he would come even though it was impossible to hear me from that far.

BAM!

The door swang open and I saw what looked like _WTF…is that a fox? No it can't be, that's a man._ "Oi Arata, that's mine, I'm pretty sure I made it clear that Mizuki is mine. So don't touch her, understood?" someone with long chrome yellow hair and fox ears? Wearing a kimono and had fire hovering next to him. I thought _Ha I'm dreaming a horrible and really weird dream so I'm going to wake up now and everything will be ok hehehehe. OMG I'm going insane._ So without thinking I head butted the redhead creep and collapsed to have someone catch me, then everything went black, again…

Not sure how long I was out for but when I woke up I heard lots of arguing and what sounded like delicate china smashing on the ground then someone shouting "Shut up! Jeez you're always fighting. We should check up on our little princess." All the noise stopped. The door slide open as footsteps entered getting louder and closer. Then a gentle hand on my shoulder, "excuse me but are you awake?" with a jump I sat up. That hand was ice cold, "Yuki?" I said out loud, "yay, I'm glad, you remember me," Yuki said, his voice soft like fresh snow. I sat up and saw four gorgeous men standing at the door, Miyabi and Yuki were looking at me will Reiji and the red head from before, _wait the red head from before?! Oh I'm going to teach him a piece of my mind when I get out of bed _my face flared up as I remembered what he did. But I had no strength, "um guys why am I here? And do you guys know each other?" I said as I stared at the four. "You are here because it was your duty to choose one of them," said an unfamiliar voice, "Hello Mizuki, my name is Shi and I am here to tell you about your duty," I looked at the door to see a man wearing kimono. He has brilliant green eyes but what was most gorgeous was his dark black hair which had silver streaks. _Was this the guy that saved me before?_ "No, I am not the man how saved you before," he smiled. _What the… he read my thoughts_.

At this point I was completely confused and scared. "No, I didn't read your thoughts but the look on your face seemed to tell me," I said as he sat next to me. "Ok you're here because you have to choose one of these dazzling men and let them use your power which is craved among all demons, so you must be careful," his faced turned extremely serious. "Ok! Wait demons? Don't tell me…they're demons?" I gasped in shock.

One by one the four transformed in a blinding light.

Miyabi grew fox ears and tail; his hair grew longer and got darker and his eyes turned topaz yellow, _so he was the one that saved me._

Yuki's hair grew to his ankles and a shawl wrapped around him, the air around him got colder and his silver eyes glowed.

Reiji grew what looked like wolf ears and a tail while fangs grew from his mouth.

Lastly the red head grew sinister looking wings and his pitch black eyes glowed red with a black slit in the middle.

"As you can see, they are demons and no I am not, just their guardian. Miyabi is a fox* demon, Yuki is a snow demon, Reiji is a Werewolf and lastly Arata is a devil*," said Shi with a smile. "Miyabi, you bastard…" I mumbled as heat from my rage started to spread across the room, "Miyabi…YOU! LIAR! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? HUH, JEEZ, FAR OUT…" I screamed as tears poured down my cheeks. "Why didn't you ever tell me? Jerk, Bastard," I cried. "Because you weren't ready yet, even if I did, it wouldn't have done any good, you didn't know and besides Shi is a better explainer, I'm sorry Prez, "he said as he wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight. It was either his flames or his body heat because I instantly stopped crying and fell asleep in his arms.

**Miyabi's P.O.V**

She was so warm in my arms, my heart felt weird. I've never felt like this before. It felt like my heart had expanded and was banging on my rib cage, it hurt but inside. It crushed me to see Prez like this. I felt happier when she smiled or laughed or even yelled at me, but the sight of her screaming and crying hurt me more than being cut by millions of swords. "I think today was too much for her, we should let her sleep and rest, tomorrow it all begins," Shi said as he walked out the room. Everyone else left as well but I remained at her side, returning into my human form, I too slept.

**Yuki's P.O.V**

I got to admit, Mizuki is cute but that really upset me, even though I haven't met her for long or even know her that well. I wonder how tomorrow will pan out, hopefully better than today.

**Reiji's P.O.V**

Well I did not expect that at all, if she reacts like that it ruins the fun. Poor thing, heh, she doesn't even know what's coming to her. This is getting interesting.

**Arata's P.O.V**

That loser is so weak, why was she even chosen to do this? Fool, crying won't save her. All I want is that power, what happens to that girl has nothing to do with me; this isn't even going to be fun. What a pain…

**Shi's P.O.V**

So I guess tomorrow, I'm going to have to put it to her in a nicer and more polite way. We can't have out princess distressed, after all we are her princes in shining armour.

**End Chapter 3**

**Hey hey hey. So I finally introduced the characters properly and yes they are all OCs. I plan to pair up Mizuki with each character so I wonder how that will work out? Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and comment who you want her to be paired up with the most. Please review and hope the next chapter will turn out really good!**

*Fox/Kitsune

*devil/akuma


	4. Chapter 4-acceptance

**Chapter 4 – Acceptance**

**Ok so I just realised today that something went terribly wrong at school, and I am worrying so much. I hope I find it in one piece, alive and well. Also if someone took it, I think I might lose it. If you're wondering what is was, it was a special gift from an old friend of mine who I don't see anymore.**

_Mum! Please don't leave, I know Dad is rude and cruel but you can't leave me and Serena. Please mum, please. I continued to run as my mum turned to face the horizon and vanished. Farewell Mizuki... As long as you are here and alive, you will never escape your fate. An army of demons wailed and screech as they lunged for me. In the far distance, 4 looked at me and their teeth gleamed as I began to bleed to death. You will die if you haven't chosen on the night of the red moon… Until then, choose wisely._

I woke up sweating and crying, _damn not another nightmare, I can't get any good sleeps anymore…_I turned to face the wall, to be blocked by a wall of blanket. _What the?_ The shape moved, and Miyabi rolled over, facing me. I went red, _how long has he been here? Since when did he sleep here? Now that I think about it, he has a very gentle facial expression. It's a miracle he can actually look like this. It's quite refined and handsome, for a jerk. _"Prez… I caught you staring at me," I snapped out of my day dream to find Miyabi staring at me with his scarlet eyes and his perfect lips curved into a smile. "Shut up, I'm still tired, and since when did you climb onto bed and sleep here? Pervert, fool, baka," I blushed as I turned around.

"Mizuki," Miyabi whispered in my ear as he sat up. "Rise and Shine!" Shi walked in as Yuki, Reiji and Arata walked in. "seriously guys, why did you have to come in? We were getting intimate," Miyabi joked as he climbed out, only wearing shorts and his bare chest displaying scars and a really nice body, ripped with muscles. He stopped and looked at me and smiled, "you like what you see, Mi-zu-ki," I looked away, "N-No," I stuttered as I sat up. "Mizuki, I believe it's time to wake up, you have a big day ahead of you," Shi interrupted. "due to the fact that today you have school, isn't that right?" he smiled as my face changed from relaxed to ultimate horror. _Oh No, OMG, how could I forget? _I ran out of bed so fast everything in the room flew into the air as the gust of the speed from my dash exploded. I brushed my teeth and ran back to my room. Pushing the guys out so I could change, I gathered my stuff and ran out the house. Shi feed me a slice of sweet bread as I sprinted like a horse to school. Miyabi trailed slowly. _Stupid_, I made it on time as usual, and I reported to the teacher that Miyabi is coming late, which was true as he arrived half way through the first lesson.

My friends Suzana and Hiyorin and I went to the rooftop to eat lunch only to find Miyabi and Reiji up there too. "Ah Prez is here to join us Reiji," Miyabi said as Reiji looked up from his book. "oh hello," he said as he got up and dragged me to Miyabi and sat down. My friends blushed and gave me their thumbs up and mouthed 'Good luck' as they left. "Miyabi I understand why you're here but Reiji? Why are you here?" I asked confused but cautious, "Yeah, I'm a new student here, so is Yuki and Arata but they aren't starting until tomorrow," Reiji answered as he opened his book. "Did Shi organise this?" I asked again, "yeah," was all he said as he left this world and entered the world of novels. "right…" I mumbled, "just great, what I needed." Miyabi went back to sleep as I ate my lunch, _how could Suzana and Hiyorin leave me with these two?_ I silently cried to myself. The bell went a while after, as I stood up to leave, Miyabi grabbed my hand and pushed me to the ground. "ow, Miyabi what the hell?!" I said as the pain in my back hurt like hell, "Prez, hug me like you did last night," Miyabi said as he lay on top of me, looking down at his prey who was hopelessly trapped. "Miyabi… sorry to ruin your fun but class has already started," Reiji said as he got up and walked down the stairs to the classrooms. "tsk, you're no fun," Miyabi growled as he got up. I left with Reiji as we parted. Reiji was in class 10-B while Miyabi and I were in class 10-A. After school I went to my Taekwondo club as I usually do every Friday. I am currently black belt 2, not high enough to be an instructor but not low enough to be let off easily. "Mizuki, are you tired or something because your techniques aren't as graceful as they usually are?" asked Master, "sorry Master, I'm just really distracted and concerned about something," I apologised, awaiting him to say, "DISTRACTED, no good, 100 push ups now!" but he just pat my head and said, "you are like a daughter to me, even after you lost both parents and sister in that awful accident, you continued to come here to train. If there is something you are worried about tell me." I sighed and thank him, "Now then…Distracted you say…" he muttered, "what's wrong Master?" I asked. "hmm….DO 100 PUSH UPS NOW!" he yelled as I frantically rushed to the floor and began my long struggle. I could of sworn he left with a smile on his face, _Shitty old man _I thought as I lost count of my push ups.

I went home all sore because I could have sworn I did twice as many push ups. The sunset was gorgeous and it was getting dark.

Swoosh…

Something flew passed me. I walked a tad bit faster towards my house. Whoosh… the wind blew, something was trailing me. My walk turned into a race as I ran to my house. The door was opened. _A robber? Or those guys?_ I slowly looked around, everything was fine. _It must be them, upstairs in my room most likely_, a sigh of relief. "Guys, you should know better than walk into someone's house," I said as I opened the door to my room. No one. I walked in and closed the door. "Guys this isn't funny, I know you're here," I yelled as I plonked down my bag. "if this is your idea of fun, it isn't, it's creepy," I said as I walked to my closet. A warm breeze blew in my room, _strange I remembered I closed the windows_. I turned around to find a black figure staring at me. No face, nor features just a black shape. I stopped and fear began to take control, "g-guys, help… this isn't funny, Miyabi? Reiji? Yuki? Arata? Even someone help me…" I whispered trying not to make sudden movements. This thing kept staring at me, not even moving. Suddenly I accidently twitched my leg as I tried to get a weapon and this thing lunged. A flash of déjà vu hit me. _Like my dream except in the café, which I don't work at anymore because it was trashed by these things_. I dodged it and took my stance. I was no longer afraid, more angry than scared as I remembered what it did to my work mates and boss. It screeched and a shiver ran down my spine. It ran forward as I round house kicked its face as it went crashing to the floor.

Instantly getting up again, it jumped and tried to grab me, I went for a kick, it dodged.

I went for an upper cut punch, but just missed it.

This time I ran forward and spin kicked it on the side of its head causing it to smashed through the wall of my bedroom into the corridor.

Taking this chance to grab my most prized belongings which included a real katana which my Master had given me as a 15th birthday present against robbers. I held the katana as I jumped off my balcony from the second floor and ran for my Master's dojo. Lights were still on, he was still there. "Master! I need your help!" I yelled as I ran into the dojo. I screamed. My Master was dead, splattered on the wall, his blood everywhere. My fellow black belts, cut to bits, head smashed in, gutted, eaten, beaten,

Death, death, death, everyone is dead… No, No, no, this can't be happening. Why? Why? They're innocent. Everyone is leaving me.

"Hehehehe, isn't it beautiful? Red is a truly magnificent colour. Don't worry, their deaths were mostly painless. Humans are interesting aren't they?" a raspy voice from the shadows.

"They were so feisty, screaming and fighting back to survive. Tough they were but weren't strong enough."

"Especially the old man, his screams were amazing, I loved the sound of his voice as his blood and body was splattered against the wall."

_Whatever they were, they were horrible, cruel and grotesque. No human could enjoy doing this._ I started sobbing in the corner behind a shelf. Something tickled my face. I looked up to see my close friend who went to Taekwondo with me hanging from the roof as her long hair brushed my face. I couldn't hold it in. I screamed and knocked the shelf over, revealing my hiding spot.

"Guess we missed one…" one of the black things said.

"So, that failure couldn't kill her," the biggest one said. In its hand was Suzana and Hiyorin's heads. They must have been at my house to visit me or something, or these things hunted them down. Fear and hatred gathered in my stomach as I unsheathed my katana, Haruka was its name which meant eternal beauty. The smaller ones attacked, with a flick of my wrist I brought Haruka across the chest of one of the creatures, black blood splattered on my face.

Another came from behind, turning and slicing I cut off its head as it rolled to the largest one.

One by one I cut them down, blood covered my clothes but they deserved this. Their deaths are clearly much better than my Master's and my friends.

Finally it was the largest one left. It was as tall as two men and it carried an axe. I rushed forward as I aimed for its abdomen but it blocked with its axe.

I continued to attack it with endless slices but each were blocked. _Damn this one is smarter, stronger and bigger than the others. Shit! I don't think I can keep this up. _My breathing became harder. I was sweating and this thing hadn't been moving at all. It swang and cut my arm. I guess it got tired of playing with me. "little lamb, you fought well but I win," It said as it stepped on me, crushing me under its feet. I coughed up blood, "cry, cry for your Master, ask him to forgive you. Beg me to let you live," it laughed as it pressed down harder with its foot. I could feel myself break slowly.

My sight was blurry. "well enough fun, time to end. Bye bye little lamb," it said as it brought down its axe.

Slam! Bang! Crash!

"Arghh! How dare you, Fox, Snow freak, Dog, Devil!" the creature snarled.

"we're here for the princess which you have dared to attack,"

_Miyabi?_

My vision was still blurry but I could make out flames burning the heck out of the beast. I looked to my right, my arm was broken. I looked to my left, Haruka was laying there, still in her glory. _Master this is for you, may you rest in peace and I pray, your journey to the afterlife is a safe one. _With a mighty roar, I grabbed Haruka and plunged her straight through the creatures heart. It screeched in pain and threw me against the wall as it vaporised when a black mist surrounded it. _Thank God I am ambidextrous._ I thought as I fainted in pain.

**End Chapter 4**

**SO? How was that chapter? Lots of action and please excuse the language used here;) Please review this and I hope you enjoyed it because I really did. I got scared writing this, especially the black things which I have no idea what to name them. Anyway I will be updating two chapters today because I think it would be better to so then you guys can read what happens next faster. Thank you again for reading and hop you enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5-recovery

**Chapter 5 – Recovery**

**So as promised here is the second chapter to be updated today. This chapter I warn could get a bit mushy as the F4 (if you have seen Boys over Flowers you would know this) become nurses to care for our dear heroine, Mizuki. ENJOY!**

Pain and agony spread all over my body. My right arm is useless for the next 6 months. I was badly injured by the demonic ogre yesterday night when I found my Master and the black belts dead. Apparently, the police said it was an accident as a few drunken men attacked them and were found dead by in the garden outside the dojo. I knew this wasn't true. As for the men outside; the poor things must have accidently come to pick up their kids when they too got killed.

I sat up as Shi walked in carrying breakfast, "so, how are you feeling?" he asked. "huh? Oh, I'm ok I guess, but my right arm is busted and my body aches all over, so yeah I'm ok," I said sarcastically, "No, I'm really ok," I said in my normal tone. "that's good to hear," he said. He got a cloth and wiped my forehead, which was covered in sweat. "Now, today I'm sure the guys will come in and take care of you, after all we are all worried about you, pretty impressive, I've got to say, one of the best swordsmanship I've seen," I blushed slightly. " Anyway I've asked a female friend of mine to change your bandages," said Shi as a really pretty girl, demon obviously due to her horns, walked in. "Ow!" I cried out as she tightened the bandages, "Sorry, I pulled a bit too hard then," she said as she finished changing my bandages. "Thank you very much for this," I said as she packed up her gear, "No problems, besides it's nice to meet you," she said as she left.

Yuki walked in. He brought an ice pack for my bruises on my head. "Feeling better?" he asked, placing the ice pack on my head. "Much better thanks," I replied as I rested my back on the back rest. "I was so worried when I arrived to the dojo and found you crushed under the Whisp's foot, I almost unleashed my powers in anger," he said as he stroked my head. "Whisp?" I asked, "Yes, those creatures you fought against are called Whisps. They kill mercilessly and enjoy it. One of the few creatures all demons hate." I winced as my head started to hurt. "there, there," Yuki said as he kissed my forehead and looked straight into my eyes. I could feel myself heating up. "Get better soon Mizuki Chan," he said as he left.

Bam!

Arata walked in, his face full of rage. "Stupid! You're so weak, how could you get hurt? Did you seriously think that someone as weak as you could defeat them? Stupid, so stupid," he yelled. "Well excuse me, but I was doing what I thought was right, so you wanted me to stand there and let them do to me what they did to my Master and best friends?!" I yelled just as loud. "No you should have run for it!" he screamed at me. I began to cry, remembering what happened to my Master and best friends. "Oi, stop crying! Stop crying! Shit what do I do?" he said as my tears ran down my face. "Calm down," he said as he hugged me, his voice gentle, "it's ok. I understand how you feel to lose someone close to you," he said in a calm voice, which made me cry more. I leaned into his shoulder as he sat their quietly and let me cry to my heart's content. I looked up, eyes still full of tears and Arata's face was bright red. "What?!" he said as I half smiled, "go back to sleep, you need it. If you try that stunt again, I swear I'll leave you to die! Understood?!" he said, still blushing. Not waiting for my reply, he slammed the door behind him as he left.

I had no idea when I fell asleep but woke up a while after. I looked to my right and Reiji was sitting there, reading a book. "So, you're better now?" he asked not taking his eyes off his book. "I guess so," I said. "No need to sit up. Here I'll read a passage to you," he said as he took a long breath. "No there's no need," I said as he closed his book, "very well then." It was very awkward as he sat there and stared at me. "your wounds were terrible yesterday, I'm surprised a human would wake up with cuts everywhere, a broken arm, bruises and damage to the head and a deep gash across your chest, that wound will leave a scar on your lovely pale skin," he said all serious. I blushed, "so, you saw my, um, chest?" he looked away, a hint of pink dashed across his cheeks, "yes, because it was I who carried you back to here and you got blood all over my clothes," _He carried me? I was sure Miyabi would_, "Miyabi was busy smashing the dojo as he let out his anger," Reiji said as he chuckled a bit. "Oh I see," I said also smiling. "I must leave now, see you later," he said as he dropped me a book, "Alice in wonderland, a classic, one of my favourites!" I said as I hugged him, realising the awkwardness emitting from him, I let go and he walked out the room.

"Wake up Prez, dinner time," Miyabi said, holding a bowl of porridge. "what time is it?" I asked as I woke up, half asleep. "it's time for me to feed you," he said smiling as he held the spoon at my mouth, "say Ah!" I blushed as I quickly at from the spoon. He got another spoonful of porridge and he blew on it to cool it down a bit, I began to go dark red as he glanced up at me with those sexy scarlet eyes. "Ahh," I said as I ate, "You're so cute Prez, it turns me on," he said smirking and his pheromones started racing around the room, I was so hot that eggs could be cooked on my face. "Perv," I said calming down. So this continued to repeat until I finished the bowl of porridge. "Aw, Prez you've got some porridge on your cheek, your so messy," he said as he moved closer to my face, "well that's your fault for not feeding me properly, anyway I want to move arou…" I was interrupted as Miyabi licked my face, looking at me with a satisfied look, "you're so cute Mizuki, if you were my sister… I would take photos of your face every time I did this," I was frozen, then all the heat exploded and I rampaged, "PERVERT, SICKO, FREAK, GET OUT!" He left with a smirk and I screamed, "Oi, you forgot the bowl!" I yelled as he left.

That evening, Miyabi came into my room. "Miyabi, can I ask you something?" I asked, "So the Prez has finally wanted me to take pictures of her sleeping face, how cute. Can I dress you up while we take photos?" he said with an extremely serious face. "You can't be serious right?" I said shocked and embarrassed. "Nope serious as hell," he said, his face still extremely serious. Calming myself I said, "what is was going to ask was could you please help me walk around? I really need to," He pouted, "Aw, I thought Prez wanted a photo shoot, guess that would have to wait for later, hold onto my hand," he said holding out his hand. I grabbed it as he pulled me up, careful not to reopen my wounds. We slowly made our way to the garden, where I sat and stared at the cherry blossoms. "This is my favourite spot, I could watch them forever," I said in awe by the beauty of the falling petals. We sat there for around an hour until it got cold. Miyabi must have sensed this because he got up and helped me up before I even told him. As I got up I tripped over the edge of the veranda and landed on top of Miyabi. "Prez, why so aggressive, if you wanted me, you could have just said so," he said smirking as I sat up on his stomach. It was a very awkward position as I scrambled off. "I seem to be walking into an awkward situation," Yuki said standing at the ledge as he saw me sitting on Miyabi. "Oh no Yuki, it's not what you think it is," I said blushing like hell, "I fell and OW!" I looked down and my bandages were soaked in dark red blood. "Shit!" Miyabi yelled as I fell backwards. Yuki ran off to get Shi as Miyabi took off his yukata and pressed it over my wound, soaking up the blood. "Stop, Miyabi, you're getting it dirty," I stuttered, feeling faint due to the loss of blood. "Shh! It's ok Prez, don't talk, you'll keep reopening the wound," he said smiling down on me. Our eyes meet as we continued to stare. Slowly Miyabi's face got closer. I closed my eyes as I felt his warm breath on my skin, I was now waiting for his soft lips to touch mine when "Mizuki!" Shi's voice rang and Miyabi pulled away. "Come on back to bed, both of you," Shi said as Miyabi carried me back to bed. Miyabi changed my bandages without looking and he climbed next to me and together, we fell asleep.

**End Chapter 5**

**Ok so, there was a taste of Mizuki being paired up with each of the guys. Mainly on Miyabi and Mizuki after all I ship them most. From reading this, who do you ship? And who do you want to see more off? I will try to keep updating daily but sometimes, I may miss a day or so… but so far, I am quite happy with my fanfic and I hope you guys are too. Please Review and tell me what went well and what could have been done better. From next chapter onwards I'm going to refer to What Went Well as WWW and Good Even Better as GEB (means what was good but could have been better) 3 Thank you for your support!**


	6. Chapter 6-action

**Chapter 6 – action**

**I'm so, so, so sorry for skipping 3 days… I've been so busy even though it's the holidays for me. I hope this chapter makes up for those lost days. Please enjoy!**

"_Suzana! Hiyorin!" I yelled as my voice began to get softer and softer. Their blood slowly spilling from their gut, gushing out like an endless stream onto the tiled floor. "We weren't born to be playthings for demons, it's all your fault Mizuki," they cried, dark red tears rolled down their face. My family, friends and Master float in front of me, their face twisted displaying pain and suffering. "if you weren't born, this wouldn't happen, it's your fault, you shouldn't be here," they chanted, "disgrace, murderer, liar," screaming I collapsed on the floor as they circled me._

_I coughed, red on my hands, my chest hurt like someone cut clean through. "Little girl, you might as well give up and offer yourself to me," a new voice, I turned to face a glowing white light, "as you keep living, more and more people will die because of your existence, just give up, it will be over quickly," it got closer, I backed away. "She's not going anywhere, so stay out of her pretty little mind and buzz off, Kyo," another voice, Shi? "She will give up soon, I know, she can't hide any longer," the light said as it vanished and I turned to the bodies of my loved ones and I cried and cried, blood in one eye and tears in the other._

I woke up, Miyabi still lying there. My wound had stopped bleeding; I thought _I'll leave Miyabi to sleep a little longer as it was a Saturday after all. _I stepped out of the room, pushing against the wall with my left arm to keep my balance and to support me as I walked towards the bathroom. I splashed cold water on my face, looking at the mirror, my reflection normal. Then it changed, my face cuts, open wounds covered my face, blood rushing everywhere, someone next to me, "give up…" I began to feel light headed as I put my hand on the mirror, pushing down hard. The glass shattered and I picked up a shard, unable to control myself, I held it towards my throat, my hand went for the final blow. "Oi, what are you doing?" a voice, but it was too late, I could feel a sharp pain as something warm and wet slid down my neck. Before it went too deep, someone's warm hand stopped me and I regained my self-control. "uhhh, huh? Reiji? What are you doing?" I said confused as to why he was in the bathroom with me. "Hypocrite, trying to kill yourself huh?" he said as I glanced down at the broken shards of glass, red trickled down my neck, "I-I tried to kill myself? W-why?" I said confused as hell. "That's what I would like to know, jeez, let me," he said, I could see even though he sounded pissed, he held me gently and treated me like I was porcelain. He bandaged my neck, "since you can't without your right hand, I'll brush your teeth for you," he said as he grabbed my brush. "N-No it's alright, I'm ambidextrous remember?" I said blushing as I reached for my brush, "Shut up and let me brush for you," he yelled as I submitted.

After he walked me to the kitchen to get something to eat. Shi and Yuki were already there, no sign of Miyabi or Arata yet. I sat myself down as Shi asked, "So, how are you feeling? Are your wounds hurting anymore? For breakfast we have pancakes," I smiled as I replied, "I'm fine thanks, surprisingly, my wounds didn't open up at night, I guess Miya-," I blushed as I shut my mouth. "oh, that looks new," Yuki said looking at my neck, "Did Miyabi do something dirty last night," he said, sounded almost aggressive. "No, I cut, uhh scratched myself when I was sleeping," I replied, not wanting them to know that I tried to kill myself this morning. "I found her staggering around the bathroom and her neck was bleeding, but she didn't realise," Reiji said as he ate his pancakes.

"Damn, what smells so good?" Miyabi moaned as he walked into the kitchen, his eyes half open and his hair a mess, "I take it, you had a good sleep?" Shi said as he chuckled at Miyabi's hair. "Yeah…Mizuki couldn't stop cuddling me and telling me to do dirty things," he smirked as I went red in anger, "WHAT?! Liar, I couldn't stop pushing you away because you kept hugging me! Also I couldn't sleep because you pushed me off the bed, TWICE!" I said, pulling his ear. "OW, OW Prez… that hurt," he growled as he rubbed his ear, "no need to be nervous, just tell the truth." My blood started boiling as he stabbed my pancake with the fork, "MIYABI! YOU JERK, THE TRUTH, I''LL GIVE YOU THE TRUTH!" I yelled as Yuki grabbed me to stop me from punching Miyabi's face in. "What's with all the ruckus? I'm trying to sleep here," a very upset and agitated Arata walked in, not looking any better than Miyabi. "Do I need to kill you all before I get myself some decent sleep?" he asked as he plonked himself next to me. "hm, What?" he said as he dug into his plate of pancakes. "Good morning," I said with a big smile, "Don't do that, it's creepy," he said as he looked down at his plate.

"hey, where's my good morning?" Miyabi said as he sat himself in front of me, "Jerks like you don't get a good morning," as I finished my pancakes. "Jealous are we?" said Reiji as he also finished his breakfast. "Shut up Reiji," Miyabi growled as he began breakfast. "OK, Mizuki, I'm going to need you and Reiji to go on a run for me," Shi said as he handed me a list, "I need you to go to the super market to buy these items, also I want you to go to the doctors and get a check up on your arm and wounds, don't worry I've already booked an appointment. After, return straight home, understood?" I nodded in reply as Reiji got up and took me to the backyard. _A wheel chair? I'm not that crippled,_ I thought as Reiji put me onto the chair. "we'll be back soon," I said as we left. "Hey, why couldn't I go?" Miyabi complained as Shi replied, "you were still sleeping, wake up earlier next time." Miyabi growled as his jealousy levels went overboard, "Damn that Reiji."

We reached the supermarket shortly after, _haven't been here in ages_, I thought. The list had mainly detergents and cleaning products, but also included fruit, veggies and others. As we walked through the aisles collecting items, a little girl ran up to me, "Um, miss? Are you ok?" she had the cutest hair ever. It was tied up at the very top of her head but a hair tie with two pink pom poms. Her dress was simple and pink and her smile was infectious. "No, I'm alright why? Are you lost?" I asked, "No, but you looked hurt so I wanted to make you feel better," she said smiling as she gave me a hug. "Brat, move, we're in a hurry," Reiji said as he nudged me forward. The little looked at him and stuck out her tongue, "look mister, I'm here to make this nice miss feel better, so don't get in the way," I laughed as Reiji glared at her and she glared right back. This went on forever, twice, I nearly fell off the wheel chair. "Maya!" a tall lady, most likely her mother came, "I'm sorry. Maya, you can't run off like that," her mum scolded as Maya replied, "but the miss was hurt, I wanted to make her feel better," she said, he voice tinkled, "it's alright ma'am, thank you Maya for making me feel better," I said as both waved and left. "done yet?" Reiji growled as I looked at him. "almost, we have to get the flour on aisle 2," I said as he drove on to aisle 2. As he reached for the flour, he knocked a bag and it fell on my, causing flour to cover me from my head to toe. "Reiji!" I laughed as I coughed. I looked up to see him laugh, like legit laugh. Not a chuckled or smirk but a laugh. A shop attendant told us off but left after leaving Reiji to clean up. This time I laughed, "Oi, don't laugh," he glared as I said still laughing, "hahaha, but… I.. can't, haheha!" I looked away as we walked to the counter.

I looked at my phone, _12 o'clock huh?_ We walked to the x-ray clinic, as we walked in, a lady stood with a clipboard. When she saw us she quickly walked up to us, her short ponytail flicked back and forth. She looked at me and huffed with annoyance, _excuse me?_ I thought as I growled to myself _bitch_. "we're here for the appointment book by-," Reiji was cut off, "yes I know, you're late! 5 minutes late," she said as she clicked her pen, " please follow me." I knew Reiji hated this twit because the look on his face said it all, _who does she think she is, rude _I thought as she strutted to the x-ray room. "Hello, I am doctor Klain, I am here to examine your right arm as well as your other injuries correct?" _this woman seemed nicer, I hope._ "Yes, thank you," I said as the huffy twit walked out. Reiji was asked to wait outside as they scanned my arm and the doctor looked at all the cuts and gashes. "Your arm has almost completely healed, it may take another week or so, as for your other injuries most have completely healed except for the gash across your chest, it will scar unfortunately but if you took it easy, this wound won't be reopening any time soon," the doctor said with a smile as she took off my sling and put a cast on instead, "also, your ankle has almost recovered so you won't need crutches or a wheel chair," she added. "Thank you doctor but it's a long walk so I'm going to use the wheel chair anyway," I smiled as I left. "so, what did she say?" Reiji asked, as he pushed the wheel chair with me on it, "most of my injuries are healed, arm and ankle almost fully healed, and gash across chest won't be reopening unless I do something stupid, like climbing a tree," I said smiling while Reiji scowled at me, "why can't you take things like this seriously? Are you still a child?" I pretend to look hurt, "ouch, you hurt me. I may look older, but I'm a child at heart," I said with a huge grin, "OMG, it's 4 already, we should hurry back," I said as Reiji picked up the speed.

We reached the house to find Miyabi standing at the doorway, "Hey! What the hell took you guys so long? Don't tell me…you guys did it?" I frowned at him, as I was about to yell at him, he yelled, "YOU GUYS WENT EATING SOMEWHERE DIDN'T YOU?" I looked at Reiji with a confused look, I guess he got the message as he replied, "Don't shout at me twerp, the examination took longer than we thought ok? Baka!" he walked in carrying the shopping bags as I got up and Miyabi folded up the wheel chair. "We're home!" I yelled and to my surprise Shi replied, "Welcome back, how did it go?" he called from the living room. I walked in to find Yuki, Arata and Shi watching TV and I plonked myself in between Yuki and Shi who was sitting on the couch. "it went quite well, the doctor said most of my injuries are healed and it may take a week or so for my arm and ankle to completely heal. The gash won't be reopening unless I do something stupid, so I guess I'm almost 100% healed," I said as Yuki sighed. "Good, because we still need to train you but we haven't because you were too injured. SO HURRY UP AND GET BETTER!" Arata growled but he didn't take his eyes off the TV. "now, now Arata, don't shout at the poor girl," Shi said as he pat me on the head, "she's a fighter, I've never seen someone heal so quickly, it's been two weeks and she has almost completely healed, so give her some credit." I smirked at Arata and he threw a pillow at me, even though he didn't look away from the TV, he knew I smirked at him or something.

That night I went to sleep alone, because I locked Miyabi out and strangely slept well. Although I had a strange feeling, something bad was going to happen soon, but then again, all the people I loved are dead, I broke my arm, sprained my ankle and cut myself all over so what's the worst that could happen right?

**End chapter 6**

**ok this chapter is longer than the others but I hope you all like it. But I feel like no one has even read the latest chapter (not this one) because I just feel like people just brush past it, so It makes me kinda sad. But anyone who is reading this and is enjoying please review so I now you're there and supporting me. Thank you and stay tuned for next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7-ice

**Chapter 7-Ice**

**Again, sorry. I used to update daily but due to certain circumstances, I haven't. So I've decided that I would update once every 2-3 days. Also in the time I wasn't updating, I was gathering ideas. Anyway I might create another story after this one. I haven't decided what it would be about, so yeah… also I believe this story will have around 12 chapters only, this may change but depends on if I have lots of interesting ideas or not and if people are actually reading. Anyway back to the story…**

**Recap:**

"_OK, Mizuki, I'm going to need you and Reiji to go on a run for me," Shi said as he handed me a list. As he reached for the flour, he knocked a bag and it fell on my, causing flour to cover me from my head to toe. "Reiji!" I laughed as I coughed. I looked up to see him laugh, like legit laugh. Not a chuckled or smirk but a laugh. _

_That night I went to sleep alone, because I locked Miyabi out and strangely slept well. Although I had a strange feeling, something bad was going to happen soon, but then again, all the people I loved are dead, I broke my arm, sprained my ankle and cut myself all over so what's the worst that could happen right?_

**Back to main story:**

_A week later…_

"Finally, I'm 100% back to normal. No more slings or wheelchairs!" I cry with joy as I swing Haruka (my katana) around and slice up a practice dummy I had found. "Ok, ok careful now! Mizuki!" Shi said as he shivered at the poor sliced up dummy on the floor and ducked as I accidently swang my katana too close to his head. "Sorry, it's just now, I don't have to rely on those guys anymore, because I can use my 1005 of my body," I said as I sheathed Haruka. Shi sighed and then smiled, "anyway because you are 100%, it's time for training!" Yuki grinned as he left the pond to join me, "Think of us as your Master, just younger!" My face fell as I remembered what happened to my Master and my friends. Yuki realising he had reached a touchy topic apologised, "Sorry, I didn't think that you're still upset," he hugged me, despite his cold body, somehow it felt…warm. "No, it's alright, I have to be strong at times or I would bring shame to him as well as my friends and family," I said as I smiled at the blue sky, "I know they're watching over me, because I can feel their warm smile, even now," I grin as I turn to Shi and Yuki who look shocked but smiled as well. "Today, you will train with Yuki, he will teach you how to detect enemies even if they're miles away," Shi said as he handed me over to Yuki who looked more than happy to be the first to train me, "Have fun and work hard," he said as he walked into the house, leaving me with Yuki. "Ok, first things first, you need to be aware of your surroundings, if you know where you are, you can use it to your advantage," he said, serious but still gentle. "so, go hide somewhere in this garden, I will give you 20 seconds to do so, after I will go find you, so choose the place well," he said as he began counting, "1, 2, 3…" I ran to the plant pots, I stuck out like a sore thumb. _Nope definitely not here, _I kept running around, "15, 16, 17," _oh shit! He's almost finished,_ I ran around in panic. Something fell on my head, a petal. _Oh, the cherry blossoms, wow, why didn't I think of this before?_ I scrambled up the tree has I became one with the blossoms. "20, here I come Mizuki Chan!" Yuki said as everything went silent. _Is he still there? Should I check? No it would give away my spot. _"The blossoms are beautiful aren't they?" Yuki said next to me in the tree, "ARGH!" I screamed as I fell out and onto the grass below, "Ouch," I winced as I landed on my butt. "Nice hiding spot, but I could sense you as soon as I went to search," he landed neatly on his feet and helped me up. "How?" I said as I dust myself off. "You see, when you went up the tree, your feet scraped against the trunk of the tree and also your breathing was loud because you tired yourself by running around, which I could also hear because you were too loud," he said as I sighed with shame. "This time try again, but try to be more careful and quiet," he said as he counted again.

This time I hide behind the small water fall by the pond, _hopefully it wasn't see through. _This time it took longer but he still found me in a short amount of time. "Better, but I'll tell you the actual technique to sensing others, it's all due to their aura, everyone emits an aura, right now yours is green, a neutral colour because you aren't feeling anything much, tired but that's not really an emotion," I must have looked like he was crazy because he continued explaining, "When people are angry they have red or dark orange auras, when they're sad it's a dark blue to light blue, when they're embarrassed they have pink auras, when people are excited it's a mix of bright colours, when people are pure hearted they emit white auras and those who are tainted or demons in my case, we emit black auras but at the centre are the colours and that's how you sense demons or devils." My eyes twinkle with new knowledge as I smile in awe, "So, when do I learn to see auras? So the others know how to see auras?" I ask, ready for more learning. "No, they can't only I can, but since we are all demons, we can sense each other, weaker demons are harder to sense, but most are in packs or groups so they are actually easy to sense," he said,_ Yuki must be special then, he's much nicer than the others _I smile as Yuki gets me to sit next to the pond. "Ok first you must dig deep into your heart, to do that, you must block out everything but my voice. That includes memories, sounds and thoughts," he said as I close my eyes and concentrate, slowly blocking off one thing after another. "Good, now you should be able to see a little light, try to grab it with your mind, but don't allow thoughts or the light will disappear," so I took a deep breath and I felt the light come closer, like I had picked it up and brought it closer to inspect. "This is the hard part, you must combine that light to your heart, I can't tell you how to do that because you must figure it out yourself, the method to do this is different for each person," I tried to push the light closer to my heart, _I'm doing it!_ The light vanished. _Come on!_ "I lost it," I sighed in frustration, "try again," Yuki said as he put his hand over my eyes, I blushed because he also placed his hand over my heart, "you can do it, I believe in you," he whispered in my ear as I tried again. _Block out the sounds, memories and thoughts._ I tried again, I grabbed the light but I had no idea what to do, so I tried to throw it, Failed. I nudged the light towards my heart, it disappeared before I could even do anything. I rolled around in frustration. _Why can't I do this? URGHH! So annoying!_ I silently screamed. "Mizuki, please calm down, it won't do you any good if you get frustrated," Yuki said as he pat my head, "try to welcome the light rather than force it." So for the 6th time I tried again. This time I welcomed it, I felt the light enter but something thrust it back out, my anger levels hit max as I collapsed in a tired heap, "I tried…" I sighed as I look up to the sky, "quitting so early?" a mocking voice cried out from behind me as I growled,_ great, just what I needed, an idiot to criticise me_. Miyabi stood, smiling as he watched me lying on the grass. "Prez! It's alright to give up, that means you just have to rely on me more. Also I will have to do everything for you!" he said, his voice more annoy than usual. Grabbing a pebble near the pond, I threw it and hit Miyabi, in the head, "Prez… that's bullying," he whined as I glared at him, "Piss off! You're the last person I need right now, leave me so I can concentrate," I yelled as Yuki, went up to him, said something and Miyabi left after smirking at me one last time.

A couple of hours later, I was still sitting there, wondering how the hell to do this. "Mizuki Chan, it's getting dark, you should go inside now," he said giving me his hand. "No, I'm going to stay out here, you go in first," I said with determination, "it will get cold, come on, we have tomorrow and the day after, you will get it soon," he said persuading me to come inside. "Yuki, I have to get this or I won't be able to sleep tonight, it's alright, I'm strong enough, a little cold won't kill me," I said as Yuki ran inside, and came back with a blanket, "Ok, but you must promise me that you won't stay out here any longer than another hour," he said, kindness and worry filled his piercing silver eyes. "Sure, pray for me!" I smiled as I went back to concentrating. I spent another 30 minutes doing absolutely nothing, I could have sworn I was close so many times. "Man, I'm never going to get this, NO! I'll try one more time," I sat down, Miyabi kept filling my thoughts though, his smug face, his annoying tone of voice, his twisted mind. I saw the light, I went to grab it when his voice appeared in my mind again, _Prez! It's alright to give up, that means you just have to rely on me more_. My fury must have done something because when I grabbed the light, it shone so bright my eyes hurt. It flew straight into my heart as I opened my eyes, I could see colours everywhere. A little bird in the tree, above it shone a green light _neutral, it's not feeling anything_. I spot Shi in the window of the kitchen, above him a yellow light, _he's happy, well it's Shi, he's always happy_ I smiled as I ran inside the house, holding onto the blanket. "I DID IT!" I squealed as I hugged Yuki, everyone looked at me. "I can see your auras, everyone's here is black and green except for Shi's which is bright yellow!" I said with my head held high. "Well done Mizuki Chan, you are correct. Congrats!" he said hugging me back. I could see in Miyabi's a slight orange, _he's jealous,_ I thought as he saw me looking at him and blushed.

That night Miyabi crawled into my room, he started pouting because I told him to go back to his own room. I only let him sleep next to me when I was injured was so that if I was to bleed at night, he would stop it before I died, even though I hated it. Reiji had to drag him out and all went quiet. I closed my eyes and could hear the beautiful voice coming from the down the hall,

_In the mountains, in the trees, lived a princess far away, she was beautiful beyond imagine and her name was Mizuki. She was so pretty and fair, and lived with kindness and care. Oh how I long for her, and she will be mine, forever mine…_

I fell asleep as I lay listening to Yuki's voice…

**End Chapter 7**

**That was a Mizuki&Yuki chapter with a bit of Shi and Miyabi. Next chapter will be about Reiji and Mizuki so be prepared. I hope you all liked this chapter and please review. Remember WWW and GEB, (refer to chapter 5). Thank you for reading and look forward to the next chapter which is coming soon!**


	8. Chapter 8-feelings

**Chapter 8 – feelings **

**I just realised that I've already done a ReijixMizuki chapter, which I said in last chapter that I would do now. So instead of Reiji and Mizuki, it will be Arata and Mizuki. Enjoy!**

The sound of Yuki's singing echo in my head as I woke up. _It's so hot _I turned on my fan as I felt my shirt stick to my body due to the sweat, _gross... I wonder if anyone is in the bathroom. _The bathroom door was open, so I decided to take a morning shower. Still half asleep, I staggered into the bathroom.

Half way into my shower, I heard the door open. _Tsk! The god damn wind_ I growled as I opened the shower door to be face to face with, the worst possible person for this to happen, Arata.

"Argh! I'm sorry! I-I-I didn't mean to, uh-um…"

"What are you doing here? Didn't you hear the shower running? You-you peeping Tom!"

he ran out the door and slammed it shut. I stood there in the shower, completely frozen as I assessed what just happened. _Was he peeping? No, it's something Miyabi would do. Is he partly deaf or something?_

Shortly after I left and Arata was waiting in my room. I fell back against the door as I screamed with shock, "what the? Why are you here, peeping tom?" I growled as I stood at the door. "Shut up! I-I'm s-so-sorry!" Arata muttered as his face went 50 shades of red, with that he ran out the door.

During breakfast, he was nowhere to be seen. "Oi, where's the brat?!" Miyabi said. He caught me staring and smirked, "Did you miss me sleeping with you? It's ok Prez, just ask me and I will grant your wish," I slapped his back which made a loud TWACK! As I picked up my bag and headed out the door. _I haven't been to school in weeks, I hope the teachers aren't mad!_ I walked into class to find everyone jump on me, tears in their eyes. The teacher was also crying as I smiled, "I'm back!"

Miyabi obviously came much later, Arata and Yuki were also in my class, but I haven't had an actual lesson with them since the incident with the Whisps or whatever they're called. The girls grouped around them as I got my lunch and went up to the roof. I was alone. I started to think about my friends who passed away. While I was recovering, their parents organised a funeral yet I didn't go. I stared at the sky, as I saw their smiling faces. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I knew I would never see them again, their graves yes, but face to face no.

I put my lunch aside, as I cried. _It's all my fault. If they didn't come to my house, they would still be smiling, still be sitting here eating and talking with me. I'm sorry…_I felt a hand on my head, it was soothing and I continued to cry.

I didn't even realise that I had fallen asleep, when I woke up, I was leaning on something. I turned and Arata's face fell next to mine, way too close to my face. I felt his warm breath against my skin, his pitch black hair brushed against my forehead and his flawless skin shone in the sunlight. I moved to escape without waking him, but he woke up, grumbling his eyes slowly opened, revealing his pitch black eyes, which seemed to drag me in. He stared at me and for a split second he smiled. Then he blinked and his smile turned into a fearsome show of teeth as he shoved me, "It's not what you think, you were crying again, and it pissed me off that you are such a sulk, besides I can't believe that a stupid, weak and cry baby would be the chosen one," he kicked a bin as he walked down the stairs to the halls.

_What a douche_

I wiped my tears as I packed up my half eaten lunch and also went down the stairs.

I went home, with the motivation to do work because I was so behind. Shi waited for me in the kitchen as he finished up on making dinner. "Welcome home Mizuki! After dinner today, you will be working with Arata on your Swordsman skills," Shi said as he placed the grilled fish, steamed vegetables and hot pot onto the table. Once again, Arata was nowhere to be seen. "Oi Prez, it seems that your mind has wondered off somewhere, is it because your mind is filled with me?" Miyabi said, the corners of his mouth rose into a sly grin. "Shut up and eat!" I yelled as I stuffed some fish into my mouth.

I helped Shi clean up after, the sky was still bright even though it around 7 in the evening. I went outside and Arata held his practice katana at me, "You're late!" I smiled as I ruffled my hair, "hehehe, my bad..?" I glared at me as we faced each other, "let's see how skilled you are," he said as he attacked me first. His movements were swift and powerful.

He aimed for my stomach but I blocked and smacked his side in one movement.

He also blocked, but paused to assess my weak spot.

Seeing my chance I rushed at him as I swang my bamboo katana at his leg to throw him off balance. He must have known I would aim for his leg, as he jumped out the way.

I quickly spun to attack him again. I heard a large Crack! To find a very cute Arata, in the bushes with leaves in his hair. I laughed, "I've got to admit, you're pretty good, just your movements are kinda sloppy and you need to be more aware of your surroundings," he huffed as I offered my hand to help him up. He smacked it away as he brushed himself off. "Shut up, you just got lucky," he growled as without knowing he aimed towards my throat and I fell back into the pond. He smirked as I looked up and pouted, "that's not fair Arata, you attacked without saying we started," he growled at me, "your enemies won't wait for you to get up, Baka! Besides they attack when you're not aware that they're there so I'm training you to expect the unexpected. You're so stupid and clumsy, I still don't understand how you managed to survive that long against those Whisps," he said shaking his head. "enough for today! We'll continue with your training tomorrow," he left me in the pond as he went inside the house. It wasn't cold but the water was kinda gross.

I walked into the house, dripping wet. "Are you alright?" Shi asked as I walked pass the kitchen. "Yeah, I fell into the pond," I said going red with embarrassment. Miyabi walked in and stared, he kept staring for a while until suddenly he burst out laughing. "S-shut up Miyabi! it was a minor set back that's all, there's no need to laugh so hard about it," I stormed into the bathroom and took another bath. This time Arata didn't come in, nor did anyone else.

I collapsed on the bed as I slowly fell asleep.

Twack!

"Ow! What the?" I yell as I sat up quickly, "stupid! This is my room get out Arata," I said rubbing my head as a large bump grew. "the one that is stupid is you, stupid! This is my room," he said as I looked around. _Oh Shit! There's all stuff everywhere, it's so messy! But other than that, it's got normal stuff, I guess._ "Sorry, I guess I'm just tired, I'll leave now," I said as I got up to leave.

A hand grabbed mine. "It doesn't mean you have to leave, if you're tired, just sleep here," he said blushing madly. "You don't have to hold on to my hand you know…" I said staring at his hand. I pulled away my hand as I started walking towards the door. He grabbed my hand again and pulled, I fell as he landed on top. "Why do you make my heart hurt so much? Why is this happening to me?! What are oyu to me?!" he yelled still pinning me to the ground. "Ow it hurts Arata, please get off," I said desperate to push him off. "Why do you make me feel like this?" he said, a tear rolled down his face, and falling onto mine. "Arata, it's alright, I'm here for you," I say in a calming voice, hugging him and patting his head. He stops shivering, "If your heart hurts you need to go see a doctor!" I said as I smiled.

Arata smiled back, his face shone as he pulled me close, "Mizuki," he whispered in my ear as he collapsed. Arata had fallen asleep on me, "Heavy…" I muttered trying to push him off. _It's no use, he's too heavy. _I must have fallen asleep because I woke up and he still was lying on top of me. I shifted my position but he woke up. "What am I doing on the floor? Jeez, I must have rolled o-" he looked down at me, his face froze in fear, "W-wh-What are you doing in my room?" he said getting off of me, I can finally breathe. I gasp for air, "How long have I been like this? Wha-whaat is happening?!" he yells. I replied, still on the floor, my whole body numb due to lack of blood circulation, "The whole night you slept on me, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move. It was so uncomfortable…" I said as Arata went a red I've never seen before.

Miyabi happen to walk past as he screams, "ARGH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO POOR MIZUKI! ARATA, YOU PERVERT!" everyone comes rushing to Arata's room as he tries to explain the situation. Miyabi and Arata fight it off, yelling at each other. Shi and Yuki separating the two. Reiji standing with me, "those idiots," he sighed walking back to his room.

Another day in this household. Staying here will drive you insane, I'm surprised I'm still me. Ever since the day I've been living here, I've began to feel weird. Like this is only the beginning of something that I would have never thought of would happen. Maybe these guys have gotten to me. After all my life has changed so much. Now I wonder, if my life will ever be normal again…

**End chapter 8**

**I'm so, so, so, so sorry for keeping you waiting! It's just yesterday I had something come up in my agenda and that meant I couldn't finish this chapter. So I finished it today. I hope you all liked it and please continue to read. Also please review and tell me what went well and what could have been done better. Because your advice will definitely help me improve. Thank you and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9- threats

**Chapter 9 – Threats**

**Hello again! This chapter is going to become the first in an arc. The arc is about meeting a new enemy and will mainly be Miyabi and Mizuki because I think that since they already know each other well and have a relationship already, they would be the best choice. So Enjoy!**

"Preeezz!" Miyabi called out as he stood at the student council doorway, "I'm bored! Play with me!"

I sighed as I glared at him, "No, as you can see, I'm busy. Go play with Reiji or Arata and leave me alone," I went through a stack of forms and suggestion letters from the students. The other council members also busy doing what they do, sorting forms and updating our school information. Miyabi stood next to me as he whined, "But Prez… Reiji is so stubborn and always has his head in a book, Arata is sleeping on the roof and Yuki has club activities. Besides I want to play with you…" he smirked, his face getting closer to mine. I pushed his face away as I sighed again, "Miyabi, I'm asking you nicely, please go away so I can finish sorting these forms. If you keep annoying me, I'll be here all night," he frowned at me and gave me his puppy eyes. In the end, my vice had to persuade him to leave which surprisingly, he did.

I stared at my watch, _4:30, tsk I still have the suggestions to go through. Most of these are just boys being stupid_ I growled as I read the first one I picked up which had this written on it:

_What activity should be added to our sports day?_

_Stripping and pole dancing_

I scrunched it up and threw it in the bin behind me. I picked up another; this one was even more stupid.

_What activity should be added to our sports day?_

_My Ass_

So I picked the ones from girls which were all decent. Some suggested aerobics, yoga, zumba etc. _why couldn't the boys be more sensible. _I looked at my watch again, 5:00. A teacher walked in and asked me if I had finished and luckily I was, so I gathered my things and the teacher locked up after me. All the students had already left and only teachers, the principal and I were left. It was dark and a flashback of that night flashed in my head, I started to shiver with fear. _I should hurry back _I thought as I started running to home.

Bursting into a sprint, I turned the corner, _Left…Left…Right…straight ahead! _ I arrived home, huffing and puffing as I stepped into the house, someone yelled, "WHO ATE MY TAKOYAKI WHICH MIZUKI MADE FOR ME?!" I walked into the kitchen to find Miyabi up in everyone's faces asking them. "Reiji, it was you wasn't it?!" he turned to Reiji who was reading. Reiji just shrugged as he walked off, "OI! Don't give me that crap! Come back here!" Miyabi yelled. "SHUT UP!" Arata yelled across the table, "man, you're always so loud, don't make me kill you, someday I'm going to be deaf because of you!"

Miyabi tsked as I went over to Shi to help him with dinner. "I'm back Shi, do you need help with anything?" I asked as he smiled at me, the others were still fighting behind me, "welcome home Mizuki! It's alright, I'm about done anyway," he replied as he brought the hot pot to the table. "Everyone, dinner is ready," he said as Reiji and Yuki appeared.

_It feels like Shi is the mother in this household _I giggled as I also sat down. Everyone was silent during dinner, which was beautiful until Miyabi had to break the silence. "I still want to know who took my Takoyaki," he complained, stuffing food into his mouth. "Oh enough about your Takoyaki, I could hear you complaining from outside," Yuki said as he rolled his eyes. "No, I will not rest until I kn-"he growled as I interrupted, "Miyabi, I ate it. It looked like no one was going to finish it, so I ate it," I said, refusing to give him eye contact. "Mizuki…" he whined, "I was saving it for today." I didn't answer as it went silent again.

After dinner, I went into my room to finalise the suggestions and finished off the last assignment for the semester. I walked in to find Miyabi sitting on my bed listening to music. "Miyabi, what are you doing here," I said in a calm voice, trying to mask my anger. He didn't answer, _whatever, as long as he doesn't annoy me_ I thought as I went to my desk. Counting the suggestions, Zumba was the most wanted activity, so I wrote that in my notebook. Pulling out my laptop, I started to work on my essay. It was a comparison of two different texts, which were both boring. One was a Shakespearean play script and the other was a Fairytail manga volume.

After 3 hours or so I completed my essay and sent it to my tutor to proof read. It was due at the end of this week. Miyabi didn't even bother me at all, which was strange because he would be either playing with my hair, trying to take photos of me, asking me to play or doing other Miyabi stuff. So I turned around to find him sleeping. I stared at him for a while, it was surprisingly cute. I suddenly realised what I just thought as I blushed furiously and walked out the room.

I went to brush my teeth before I went to sleep when I saw something slip into the bathroom. I picked up my house slippers, ready to attack whatever it was.

I slowly crept up to the door. I pushed it open gently; a part of what it stuck out from the bath tub. I peered into the tub, to find a pure white snake.

I sighed, looking at it. The snake was pretty, it's amber eyes looked back at me, flicking it's tongue out to taste the air. It turned to get out when I grabbed it behind the head, to avoid it biting me. It wrapped its body around my arm and it didn't seem in pain as it didn't try to kill me. I stumbled into Arata as I tried to walk to the garden to release the snake.

"Oh it's you. What are you doing? Something wro-"he looked at the snake in my hand, his eyes grew slits as he grabbed it and threw it out the window, "where the hell did you find that? Hey! Answer me," he said franticly. "No, it didn't do anything. Why are you so paranoid? And stop yelling at me!" I replied, very confused as to why he was yelling at me.

He calmed down as he sighed, "No, it's nothing. Sorry, I'm just tired." He walked off into his room.

I then went back to my room and Miyabi was still there, still sleeping like the child he is. I grabbed a futon because he took up the whole bed and I didn't want to wake him up. "Prez, don't sleep on the floor. Sleep with me…" he said just as I went to lie down. "Miyabi, since when were you awake?" I asked as I sat up, "when you came into the room just now," he replied lifting up the blanket, welcoming me in. "No, I'm not sleeping with you, besides, go back to you own room," I said packing up the futon. "No need to deny the fact that you want to sleep with me, I mean you've done it before. What's wrong with doing it again?" he grinned which made me blush pink. "No means no, get out!" I said pulling him out of the bed.

He tugged and I fell forward, onto him. "Whoa Prez! Easy now. I know you want me," he smiled, holding me close. "Miyabi, let go before I snap your arm in two," I said, threatening him. This only encouraged him more as he hugged me. I struggled to get out of his grip, but he was way too strong. After half an hour of struggling, I gave up as I fell asleep in his arms.

**Miyabi's P.O.V**

_Mizuki is so warm. I've never felt like this before. _

_My heart lusts for her, it wants her._

_No one has made me want them like this._

_I won't let the other bastards have her._

_Mizuki is mine…_

**End chapter 9**

**So what did you think of this chapter? I quite enjoyed it actually. Miyabi is finally making his move. And that snake? Why is Arata so paranoid? Just some questions for you guys to ponder… anyway please review and thanks to Jui2014, sakurapetals0192, Tsuray, infinitebliss321, aoa1012, perezamalia83 for reviewing, following and ****favouriting (don't think this is a word). ****Also thanks to all you who are reading and please continue to read and support me! Stay tuned for next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10-war

**Chapter 10- War**

**Hi everyone! Due to the fact that I am incredibly bored and want to start another fanfic, I plan to finish this off soon. Since this is chapter 10, there will most likely only be 1 or 2 chapters after this one and then it's done. So without further ado, let's read shall we…?**

"_It's time to begin. We've waited 100 years for this, it won't slip past us again."_

"_your redemption shall be a glorious one, no one can stop us now."_

"_Let's not keep our kitten waiting…"_

"Miyabi, get off me! You're heavy," I moan as Miyabi tightens his arms around me.

"No way, I'm comfortable like this," he whined as he pressed me against his chest.

"Miyabi, I'm going to be late,"

"It's a Saturday, there's no school,"

"What? Today's a Saturday?"

"yeah, so let's snuggle some more, I'm still sleepy…"

"Fine,"

After at least another hour of sleeping, we both woke up. I am used to Miyabi cuddling me and sleeping with me. It seems he's become less aggressive since yesterday afternoon. Thank God…

Miyabi leaves the room first. I sit on my bed, wondering how I've actually managed to live here without pulling out my hair or killing myself. I got up to go to the bathroom, when I start feeling dizzy. I collapse on my knees as I press my hand against my head. _My head hurts a lot, I can't even stand, what's happening?_ I slowly try to get up, wincing as the pain gradually increased. I stumbled to the door, to collapse and hit my head against the corner of the wardrobe, knocking myself unconscious.

**Miyabi's P.O.V**

_I could have sworn Mizuki was just behind me. I should check up on her._

I walked into her room to hit something. I look down to see Mizuki on the ground unconscious and bleeding. Her forehead had a cut across it and blood was oozing out. It looked like she hit her head against something because it also began to bruise.

I carried her to her bed, I ran to the kitchen to get an ice pack. When I arrived at her room, she was sitting on the side of her bed with a blank expression.

"Mizuki, are you alright? You seemed to hit your head. I got an ice pack for you. Don't you think this gesture deserves a kiss?" I smirked, trying to annoy her. It was incredibly fun to tease her due to the many expressions she could display. My favourite was her tsundere, it was funny when she denies things but her face blushes. It's too cute.

"Mizuki?" I asked, she didn't respond. "Hey Prez, it's mean to ignore people," I said again, still no response. _Is she trying to be cute? Whatever she's doing, it's kinda scary_

She suddenly got up, she went to the corner of her room and picked something up. Her back still facing me, I walked up to her. "Prez? Something wrong? Did I do something?" I asked, _something's not right_. Suddenly she swings that deadly katana at me. Her eyes showed no emotion. She rushed at me, aiming for my chest, "Prez... What…wrong…with…you?" I dodge her attacks while trying to talk to her. "Did…I…do…Something? Whoa!" I yell as she aims for my neck, and I barely dodged it.

I ran for my life. Dashing out of her room, with her trailing me, swinging her sword. I ran into Arata. "Miyabi! What the hell?! Watch where you're going!" he yells as he gets up, "what are you running from anyway?" I hold his shirt collar as I ran, dragging him behind. "Oi! What's wrong with you?" he yells as we head for the garden. "Mizuki has gone insane! She's trying to kill me!" I huffed still running for my life. "What!? She's trying to kill you? Finally," Arata mumbled the last part. Arata turned around and back flipped in front of me. "Shit! She really has gone crazy. She's trying to kill me too," he yells as I stared at the cut on his chest.

"What's all the noise?" Reiji calls out from the couch, reading a book. "Mizuki is trying to kill us!" I yell as she swings at Arata. "Finally, I was going to do the same," he said, closing his book. He looks up just as Mizuki throws a knife at Arata, which he dodged and went flying towards Reiji. He dodges in time and stands up. "Mizuki… Stop this nonsense. You're better than this," he said to her, but it's like she didn't even hear him as she threw another knife, this time at me.

"Don't bother talking to her, I've tried," Arata calls out, sweat dripping down the side of his head. "It's like she's under a trance or something, her eyes don't show any emotion or anything," I said as we all turned and ran. Reiji turned to Shi's room, while Arata and I ran towards the garden. It seems she didn't notice Reiji splitting away from us as she attacked us again.

We reached the garden and slammed the door behind us. Arata ran and got us some bamboo katana. Mizuki burst through the window, pointing her katana at us. "Since you're better at this, you distract her and I'll knock her out from behind," I suggest as Arata nods. Mizuki battles it out with Arata, as I slip past and creep behind her. She knocked Arata back and threw knives which pinned Arata down to the ground. She turned to face me, as she attacked, cutting my right arm, right thigh and my cheek. "Mizuki, please come back to your senses," I plead, but she only answers by attacking me again. She was going all out. She really wanted to kill me. The empty look in her eyes now displayed a killing aura. Looking closer, there was a mark on her pupil. A snake twisted around a tree. _Shit! It's them. So they're the ones who are behind this. I better stop her before she hurts herself._

She swings again, a catch the blade with my hand. As she struggles to get free, the blade cuts deeper into my hand, blood dripping everywhere. "Mizuki, it's time to stop," I say with a calm voice, she struggles even more. _She leaves me no choice. _I pull her arm and kiss her on the lips. She stops struggling. Her cold lips are pressed against mine. I hold her tight as I go deeper. I pull away. Her eyes closed. _So it's over. Phew, what a work out!_

I loosen my grip when suddenly a sharp pain in my right side shot through my whole body. I looked down to see her katana pierced through my right side. She pulled out the sword as I stumbled back. _Shit, she's still under their control. Where's that damn Reiji? What the hell is Arata doing?_ I turned to where Arata was laying, he was unconscious. Reiji burst out the door with Shi and Yuki. "Mizuki Chan please stop this!" Yuki yell, running with Reiji and Shi towards us. Mizuki swang her katana again. Shi ran up behind her, holding her in a lock while Yuki ran to Arata and Reiji helped me stand. Using the side of his hand, Shi hit her in the back of the head, knocking her unconscious. She fell into his arms, as he lowered her to the ground.

"Miyabi what exactly happened?" Shi asked. "It all started with me leaving her room. After I went back to check up on her. I found her unconscious cause she hit her head, so I got her an ice pack. When I got back she started attacking me as well as everyone else. It's because of 'those' guys," I explained as we all glanced down at Mizuki who was still unconscious.

**Back to Mizuki's P.O.V**

"So, you managed to stop her…" a foul aura which was certainly unfamiliar. I got up as I pressed my head with my hand. "I feel so light headed. It hurts," I looked up at Miyabi, "Miyabi, what am I doing outside?" I asked getting up. "Um…. Long story," he replied. "Right…" I said, "who's this?" pointing at the person sitting on the fence. The person on the fence grinned showing canines, "Name's Kyo, I'm a cat demon." He had long brown hair which he half tied up. His yellow eyes had slits and cat's ears twitched on his head, while his tail flicked around. Even though he was wearing clothes, I could see he was incredibly fit. "Nice ta meet ya!" he smiled as he hopped off the fence, and walked up me. Instantly Yuki, Reiji, Miyabi, Shi and Arata stood in front of me. "Don't you dare come near her, bastard!" growled Arata. Kyo stopped and chuckled, "Ah, the knights in shining armour, how cute!"

Someone behind me tsked, "Kyo, stop messing around." I turned to see a young man with a large and heavy looking sword attached to his back. He had white hair with green tips and his eyes were an Amber colour. He was much more aggressive and dark than Kyo was. His aura said it all. "Yes, yes! Why are you so tense all the time? Chill these guys aren't even worth the fuss," Kyo said shrugging as he and the other guy walked closer. "Don't get any closer!" Yuki yelled as they circled me, protecting me from all sides. "Hey Yuki, long time no see!" Kyo called out as he approached Yuki. Yuki glared at him and I could swear I felt the world get several degrees colder.

"Who are these people?" I whispered to Miyabi, the stranger with the giant sword replied, "No need for you to know, since you're going to die anyway." I gasped, "Die? Guys what's he talking about?" Shi looked away, "they're here for your blood which holds a power which can increase theirs 100 times," My face fell, "Is that why you wanted me too?" I said feeling really upset. "At first yes, but after we got really attached to you, and we all decided that you should decide if you want to give us your blood rather than us forcefully taking it, I'm sorry but we didn't mean to hurt yo-" Shi said as he faced the opponents.

"Ren let's start the hunt!" Kyo called out as he pulled out a chain sickle which is a weapon with a curved blade with a handle and is attached to a long chain with a heavy weight at the bottom. It was good for long distance. I knew lot's about weapons due to the fact that I trained with them. Kyo aimed for Yuki as they sparred somewhere else. Ren, I think that's his name, targeted Arata who somehow managed to get a real katana, not Haruka because she was in my hands. The sky went dark as a horde of Whisps and other demons appeared from a portal and attacked Miyabi, Reiji and I. Everyone, except me, transformed into their demon forms as they battled it out. All I could do was protect myself from the demons as they went all out.

Thanks to the lessons with Arata and Yuki, my senses and skills were a lot better as now killing these things were a lot easier.

I started smiling as I cut down the demons one by one. _I didn't know it would be this easy_ I thought as I plunged Haruka through a Whisps heart. "Mizuki look out!" Yuki yelled as the sickle cut across my chest, exactly across the scar of my previous injury. I cry out in pain as blood gushes from what looked like a deep cut. Yuki flicked his wrist as he froze Kyo's foot to the ground and ran towards me. The icy look in his eyes, were amazing as Shi ran up to me and healed my cut. "Thank God it wasn't too deep, please be careful Mizuki," he said as he was again preoccupied. Kyo broke through the ice as the cut on my chest was completely gone.

_Why didn't Shi do this for my other injury?_ I stood up as Yuki was sent flying into the pond and wasn't moving. "Bastard!" I yelled as I lunged for Kyo with Haruka. He blocked. I launched a barrage of attacks at him, some slashing at his skin. Several cuts on his arm and two on his cheek. "Ha! You're pretty good!" he laughed as he counter attacked and I went on the defensive.

"I'd make you mine if I didn't have to kill you, you're pretty cute!" he laughed as the chain wrapped around my foot. He pulled it hard, as I fell back. I started reeling me in, "Winding up the line, winding up the line," he sang as I plunged Haruka in between a hole in the chain, restricting any movement. I took this chance to unwrap the chain as I grabbed Haruka and attacked him again. He jumped back, agile like a cat. _Damn him for being a cat demon._

"Alright enough fun and games," he sighed as he put away his chain sickle and vanished. _Shit! Where'd he go_ I looked around for him, to feel him behind me. "Gotcha!" he called out as he grabbed me arm. His claws pierced my skin, I cried out in pain. "Wow, your voice is so cute, let me hear more!" he smirked as he plunged his sickle into my back. I cried out, as tears ran down my face. "Aw, don't cry, it'll be over soon," he whispered as he nibbled on my ear. "Let me have fun with you before you die," he growled with a sexual tone.

"Mizuki!" Miyabi called out as he rushed to help, only to be stopped by Whisps. "Out of the way!" he cried out as he burnt them with his fox fire. "Miyabi help, please," I cried as Kyo licked my back, where he had plunged his sickle. "That's it cry for help, it turns me on," he said as he slipped his hand under my shirt. He plunged his sickle through both my hands, pinning them to the ground, rendering them useless. I cry out in pain again, the pain was unbearable.

As he touched my breast, I made a noise which forced him to become more aggressive. A huge wave of heat exploded behind me as Miyabi stormed up to Kyo and sent him flying through the fence. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER LIKE THAT! BURN IN HELL," Miyabi yelled as flames erupted around him. He knelt down and his tears fell down his face, "I'm sorry Prez, this will hurt a bit," he said as he pull out the sickle from my hands. I winced and tremble as my hands become numb. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you," he sobbed as he held me close, his tears fell on my shoulders. "it's alright, I'm glad you came for me," I said, still trembling.

I looked at the pond, Yuki was dead. A huge sword pierced through his body and knives through his hands and ankles, pinning him to the waterfall by the pond. I sobbed in Miyabi's shoulder.

Yuki was so nice, he was always there to cheer me up and helped me learn to sense others. His kindness will never be forgotten. Even as he hung dying, his face was so peaceful, smiling as if he had found peace. I cried even more as Miyabi pats my head, "it's ok, he is finally at peace."

"Heh, trying to ruin my fun? You've got guts _FOX!"_ Kyo growled as he walked into the garden, covered in burns and blood. He looks at me, his eyes showing such aggression which made me shiver. Miyabi saw this and stands in front of me. "So you killed all of the weaklings, it was to be expected," Kyo smirked as he pulled out his sickle again. He looked at me and bared his canines, "don't worry, I'll be back for you. We will continue where we left off." I growled at him as he turned to Miyabi. "But first, to get rid of this Fox!" he rushed at Miyabi only to freeze as I plunge Haruka through his heart. My hands tremble with pain as holding Haruka against the holes in my palms shot pain throughout my whole body. "Heh! So that's how it ends. I should be thankful I was killed by a pretty girl and not a stupid fox. Mizuki, I had fun!" he said as he collapsed, never to breathe or speak another word again.

"We did it Miyabi!" I puffed as I walked to him. Miyabi held out his arms to hug me when suddenly my body won't move. "It's game over for you," Ren said as he pulled out the sword from my heart where he had stabbed it.

"Miyabi…." I said as everything went dark.

**End of chapter 10**

**How did you like this chapter. Very intense wasn't it! And sorry if you liked Yuki and are upset that he died. Not only that but I left it as a cliff hanger. What will happen? Is Mizuki really dead? How will Miyabi and the others react? Thanks for reading and please review. Also stay tuned for the last chapter, which possible will either be tomorrow or the day after. Hope you enjoyed!**

**PS This is the longest chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11-end

**Chapter 11-End**

**So this is the last chapter. I have decided that this fanfic will end here, hence the name of this chapter. So without further ado, let's get to it.**

**Recap:**

"We did it Miyabi!" I puffed as I walked to him. Miyabi held out his arms to hug me when suddenly my body won't move. "It's game over for you," Ren said as he pulled out the sword from my heart where he had stabbed it.

"Miyabi…." I said as everything went dark.

**Back to the main story:**

**Miyabi's P.O.V**

She fell into my hands. I stared her, eyes open wide as I held her hand, "Mizuki, please hang in there, Shi will save you." She smiled at me, "Thanks for an enjoyable life Miyabi, I love you…" and I felt the life leaving her body. Her lifeless body went cold as I held her, still smiling like she did when she turned back to me. I pull her close as I cry. I've never cried like this before and I hope that this would be the last. "My work here is done, Kyo was weak, crawl back into the hole you came from," Ren said as he walked off. My rage built up as with a mighty cry, I set Ren on fire. He screamed and thrashed around trying to extinguish the flames. He should have realised that fox fire only extinguishes if the user allows it and I surely was not going to let him die peacefully.

Ren burnt until he was nothing but ashes which flew away in the wind. Shi, Arata and Reiji staggered towards me. Everyone was badly injured and Yuki and Mizuki are dead. Arata looked away to hide his tears, Reiji showed great sadness in his eyes which I've never seen before and Shi just held her hand.

We burnt Yuki and stored his ashes in a golden jar. It was decorated with many jewels and carvings. Shi said it was beyond reviving and it was too late. Mizuki is dead. My true love is dead. I would never hear her voice again, nor would I ever feel her anymore. We froze Mizuki's body using a spell which Shi had, allowing the body to never rot and remain as it is forever and buried her beneath the cherry blossoms.

10 years had passed since Mizuki died and every day I visit her grave, "Hey Prez, I'm back like I am every day. I brought you flowers and your favourite chocolates. I'm sorry for not saving you back then. I regret not being by your side and I hope you can forgive me," I said as tears drip onto her grave. "Hi, we're here too," Shi called out, Reiji and Arata trailed behind, all holding a bouquet of flowers. "Guess our princess will be receiving more flowers than she expected," Reiji joked as they all put down their bouquets. "We miss you and rest in peace," Arata said.

The grave stone displayed:

Here lies Yoshino Mizuki,

1997-2014

Our strong, brave and cute Princess

May you forever rest in peace and never lose your smile.

We all love you very much

**End chapter 11 and story **

**So, this is the end of the story. I hope you guys really enjoyed it and look forward to my next fanfic. I cried writing the last chapter and this one as well. I got inspiration from a manga but I don't want to say which one just in case people haven't read it. Also I do believe I said that it would be uploaded tomorrow but I just couldn't wait, so today, I uploaded two. I thank everyone for reading, reviewing, following etc. And that is the end of my very first fanfic! THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT I3I 333**


End file.
